


Old

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, fluffy conversation between Dean and Cas, about how getting old may change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old

"Dean- Fuck- ah- just- hang on-" Cas panted, coughing from breathing to hard.

"You ok? Did I... go too hard?" Dean asked carefully, breathing just as hard as him as he pulled out of Cas gently.

"No... just... little painful is all..." Cas said quietly, trying to catch his breath.

"Shit... You're suppose to say something Cas..." Dean breathed.

"No... not from you... just pulled a muscle... and I'm still a little raw... from a few days ago..." Cas said slowly, starting to get his breathing back to normal.

"Does it hurt? Do you need... water, maybe lotion?" Dean asked.

"I'm alright, really." Cas said, laying back down and putting his head against Deans chest. After a few minutes, Cas spoke up.

"Dean... we're old... we need a new plan." Cas said quietly. Dean pulled back to look at him in surprise.

"We're not... _that_ old..." Dean said unconvincingly.

"We're sixty Dean... we're getting weak, I'm getting weak... we can't keep having sex this often, we'll get hurt." Cas said quietly.

"N-No, you don't get it, we have to." Dean said quickly.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because... we're getting too old... I wanna keep doing this with you for as long as I can... You know I'm not good at... saying things, communicating, but... When we're here it's easier because we're both out of it and deep in at the same time... I don't wanna stop this..." Dean said quietly.

"Dean... I love you, but I can't... how about... more gently? Maybe twice a week, not every other day?" Cas asked.

"What if we stop and it... starts being boring? What if you lose interest?" Dean asked.

"Trust me, that won't happen. Besides we've gone months before, I think you're just stressed... right now we need sleep, but can you agree for now? And we can talk more later?" Cas asked.

"Fine... but only because I... I love you..." Dean said quietly. Cas smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." Cas promised, kissing him and laying back down against his chest to fall asleep.


End file.
